The Masked Hero and The Rebel Princess Trainer
by ravenwormwood26
Summary: what happens when the masked hero of the Kalos Region gets help from a pokemon trainer who had a troubled past, romance, adventure and the chance to prove that love is capable
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon the masked hero and the rebel princess

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 1

How it started

Ash Ketchum had a secret identity known as the Masked Hero, at night he would help the officer Jenny's' in the area he was visiting apprehend criminals before it would be too late, one night while on patrol he noticed a couple of crooks using a Weevile to carry out a heist, when he went to chase the pokemon down he got caught by one of its attacks, his sidekick and loyal partner Pikachu grew worried and went to get to help, meanwhile a young pokemon trainer who had the nickname "Rebel Princess" was walking through Lumiose City when she saw a Pikachu, what most people didn't know was that she could talk to pokemon like normal people so when she approached it she smiled kindly, "Hey buddy is something wrong?" She asked, Pikachu grabbed her skirt, "You gotta help me, my friend is hurt please follow me." He told me in his language, not knowing whether or not she could help Lena followed the Pikachu and saw a masked hero lying against a wall in an alley, he was holding his arm that was scratched and bleeding, he saw Pikachu come back with a girl wearing a black skirt with a white blouse and biker vest with him, although he wore his mask he saw that she was beautiful, "It's alright your Pikachu told me you were injured and I came to help please let me look at your arm." She said softly, the masked hero looked at her and gently removed his arm from his wound, Lena saw how bad the wound was and carefully took care of it, "Now I will warn you this may sting just a little bit, so bear with me alright." She warned him, as she applied the medicine he barely flinched much to her surprise, as she wrapped the bandage around his wound he noticed her attire made her look like a rebel but inside he saw beauty, "Thank you for helping me miss I wish I knew your name to thank you properly." He said in his debonair fashion, Lena tried to resist but something made her react differently, "I'm Lena and I appreciate your debonair demeaner but I don't fall in love easily." She replied.

The Masked Hero smirked and thought " _She says that now but soon I'll show her what love is about, judging by her past I bet no one ever showed her what a relationship is."_ After helping him with his wound he offered to join him on his journey, she agreed and they went to stay in a hotel for the night, while Lena used her magic to get into her pajamas and get her plushy out of her back-pack the masked hero secretly got out of his costume and decided to introduce himself, "Hi we haven't officially met but I'm Ash I'm from the Kanto Region what's your name?" He told her, Lena introduced herself and looked away, "I'm sorry for looking away but it's just I had a bad past and I have trouble sometimes." She said, Ash could tell his new friend must have had a hard time with having a new relationship whether he was the masked hero or not his mission was to help her and never give up on her either, "Don't worry Lena I'll help you no matter what." He vowed, Lena was a little impressed, thanks to her new friend a new adventure was about to begin.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys I hope you like this new fanfic, I know you guys are still reading my latest one but I'm taking a small break from it, I promise to get back to it as soon as I can, for now enjoy** _ **The Masked Hero and the "Rebel Princess" Trainer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Masked Hero and the "Rebel Princess" Trainer

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 2

The journey begins

After getting a good night's sleep Ash and Lena woke up and got ready to start their new journey together, deep in Lena's mind she had a feeling that something was going to happen soon, as they packed up everything they left the hotel, "Hey Lena before we get going let's take our pokemon to my friend Professor Sycamore he'll make sure they're healthy and hopefully talk to you about what's bothering you." Ash suggested, Lena nodded and followed her new friend to a huge manor, the doors opened and a lab assistant greeted us warmly, "Ash welcome back I see you brought a new friend, welcome to Professor Sycamore's lab I'm Sophie." She told them, Lena smiled and introduced herself, soon a huge Garchomp appeared and roared, Lena got a little scared but knowing her nickname was about bravery she stood her ground, "Garchomp come on let's leave our new guest alone, I apologize for Garchomp he's just excited to see a new face, Professor Sycamore at your service." He told Lena, Lena giggled a little and petted Garchomp a little, "Please Professor the pleasure's mine I'm Lena the rebel princess trainer it's nice to meet you." She replied, as they got their pokemon checked out Lena sensed danger was around the corner, she volunteered to help Professor Sycamore with his pokemon while looking in the wonder of this facility, as they were feeding them a truck busted through the wall sending some pokemon fleeing, "Who's that?" Lena asked the professor, a talking Meowth and two members of Team Rocket emerged from the truck, "Stay back Lena they're members of Team Rocket they steal pokemon!" Professor Sycamore told her while pulling her behind him, Lena gazed in terror and balled a fist, "Stay from the pokemon!" He warned them, Jessie threw two net capsules that tied both Lena and Professor Sycamore, "Sorry Professor we're not here for your pokemon we're here for your information on mega evolution and this little twerpette is our leverage in case you refuse." Meowth said menacingly.

Lena tried to get free from her ropes but they were too tight, James and Jessie tossed them into the back of their truck and quickly sped off, two of Professor Sycamore's assistants saw the truck drive away while Ash changed into his alter ego to go after them, his fletchinder scoped the skies and saw the truck, he quickly flew back and told his trainer, Lena's Evee Brooke grew worried as her ears drooped with sadness, as they reached an old hanger the hostages were taken inside, Professor Sycamore looked at Lena and assured her everything would be alright, "Look you can have the information it's on a memory card in my pocket just let Lena go." He told Team Rocket, the masked hero reached their headquarters and saw his friends still tied up, " _I have to get them out of here and make sure Lena is alright."_ He thought, meanwhile Jessie and James were loading the information into their computer, Lena watched in an uneasy manner, "Professor what's going to happen now?" She asked, Professor Sycamore glared at Team Rocket and looked back at her, "Don't worry Lena I'm sure someone will rescue us soon." He assured her, Lena tried to get free to take on Team Rocket but someone else beat her to it, "Not so fast Team Rocket!" Cried a voice, Team Rocket looked around and saw a figure who flew back his cape in a heroic manner and stood his ground in bravery, "Just who are you?" Jessie asked in an angry manner, laughter echoed throughout the building as the masked figure moved swiftly to free his friends, "Hey they got loose!" James yelled, Meowth didn't care he uploaded the information from Professor Scyamore and his mega meowth robot was ready, Lena got her pokeballs out and her evee evolutions came out to help, "Now it's my turn Team Rocket my pokemon may not have mega evolution powers but their bond with me is strong!" She told them, the masked hero watched in amazement as Lena went to battle his greatest enemies. As the battle went on all the masked hero could think about was Lena how her battle skills were amazing, after defeating Team Rocket Lena panted from her battle and fainted, "Lena!" Professor Sycamore cried, the masked hero caught her and told his pokemon to make sure to take her back to Professor Sycamore's lab, as Lena rested she kept seeing her premonition she had before, someone from an unknown organization was after her for her powers for unknown destruction, she woke up with a start and looked around her, "W-Where am I?" She asked, the masked hero smiled at her as he looked at Lena waking up, "You're in Professor Sycamore's lab you fainted after our battle with Team Rocket. I'm glad you're awake." He told her, Lena looked away in and hoped her premonition wouldn't come to pass, "Thanks for saving me." She said.

The masked hero nodded and quietly gave her hand a kiss, normally when something like this happens Lena would blush on the outside, on the inside she did, after getting more rest Lena was happy to feeling better as well as seeing Professor Sycamore back, as Ash came back he smiled when he saw Lena brushing her Evee Brooke, "Hey Lena I heard you got rescued by that masked hero was he nice?" He asked, Lena smiled a little and couldn't help but think about the kiss on her hand, "He was very debonair and very polite, he just made everything feel good except for this other masked man in my premonition, I can't describe it Ash it's something I need help with." She told him, Sophie heard everything and suggested seeing a psychic pokemon gym leader named Athena she could see the future and find out why Lena had this premonition for so long, "We'll head there and hopefully she'll give you some advice." Ash told her, Lena agreed and hoped their journey wouldn't have any more surprises…

 **Author's Note:**

Now that Lena had been rescued by her mystery hero will she finally have a chance to fall in love? Some things are best left unsaid until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Masked Hero and the "Rebel Princess" Trainer

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 3:

Lena's Nickname Revealed

.

After leaving Professor Sycamore's lab in Lumiose City, Lena and Ash began their journey, while walking to the next city Lena's sixth sense was going off the charts, despite being known as a "Rebel Princess" Ash hasn't asked Lena why people called her that, while getting some rest in the forest Lena took off her Adidas superstar athletic sneakers and socks and dipped her feet in the river, she was thinking of her vision, Ash sat next to her and decided to ask, "Hey Lena why do people call you Rebel Princess?" He asked, Lena took a deep breath and told her friend about her nickname.

**Flashback*

" _It started as any other relationship, I was very happy with him, although we were happy being together I had a feeling there was something else going on, one day I was heading to a Pokémon gym to practice for my next battle when I heard laughter from the bleachers and I saw my boyfriend with another girl, he kissed her not even knowing I was there, I didn't cry because I saw it coming, I immediately thought it was because of my ambition to be my own person, I was depressed for a while but I never gave up my dream, after he tried to apologize for cheating on me I stopped him from talking and took a deep breath, "You don't need to apologize to me, I know you enjoyed being around Rebecca and you need to be with her, don't worry about me I'm going to be fine besides I maybe alone but my Pokémon are always going to have my back and I know you'll be there too, goodbye Kai." I told him, after breaking up with him I vowed to never fall in love that easily again, so from there I changed my style and my personality that's why people call me "Rebel Princess"._

After listening to Lena's memory, Ash started to slowly understand that her heart was mending from a bad break-up and she needed more time although he was starting to like her already, after drying off her feet and putting her shoes back on Lena started to sing one of her favorite songs to make her feel better, as she sang another figure on the other side listened to it and thought " _That's the girl from my dreams, Lady Olympia described her to be beautiful, perhaps one day I can meet her."_ After listening he walked off and looked at his mega-stone, after singing her favorite song Lena felt better, her Evee Brooke nudged her leg and never left her side, "Wow Lena I never knew you're still not over your previous relationship, but if I were in your position I'd try to find new friends and hope that your romantic flame never burns out because I'd make sure you're never alone." Ash told her, Lena wasn't sure what to do but she could see the masked hero's eyes in Ash's and smiled, "Thanks Ash but something is telling me my heart needs more time, however I value your friendship it means a lot to me." She replied, meanwhile Team Flare was aware of Lena's powers and thought they'd be used for their evil deeds, one of the head scientists had been working on the right equipment, an image of Lena appeared on their screens, "Soon my dear Lena your powers will work our ultimate goal of world rebirth!" Professor Xerosic said as he laughed manically, Lena and Ash continued on their journey knowing whatever they find might help them grow stronger.

While walking in the forest, Lena sensed something was off, Ash noticed the same thing and his Frogadier sensed it too, "Ash stop I have a feeling we're being watched, whoever you are I know you're hiding." She said, Lena called upon her Evee Espeon to draw whoever was watching them out, "I'm impressed my dear, and I thought only other ninja could see past my disguises." A voice said, Lena looked and saw a ninja appear from the tree, not knowing whether he could be trusted she stood her ground, "Sanpei wait!" Ash called out, Sanpei looked and saw Ash, they both stopped even though Lena's intuition was still on the mend, "Ash you know her?" He asked glancing at Lena whose braided side ponytail blew in the wind as she had her arms crossed, Ash nodded and introduced his new friend and his current friend to each other, "I must apologize for my behavior Sanpei I acted on instinct and I realized I should have known better." Lena said as she bowed to her new friend, Sanpei chuckled and forgave her.

He told them he was attacked by a masked ninja and heard of Lena's powers, "I don't care I'm not going to be a damsel in distress because someone wants me I'm going to fight back." Lena told Sanpei, he looked into Lena's eyes and saw a lot of things that happened to her, "Lena I understand you don't want to get hurt, that's why I'm going to protect you." He replied, Ash wished he could reveal he was Lena's protector but decided to use his alter ego to help his ninja friend, "Alright my mission is to deliver a sacred scroll to a manor deep in the woods, as long as we try to keep an eye out for the masked ninja." Sanpei said, Lena wanted to get going when she heard laughter, "Espeon use your psychic to sense who that is!" She said as she tossed her pokeball in the air, her Espeon came out and used her attack, Sanpei got in front of Lena trying to protect her, "So Sanpei we meet again except you brought the rebel princess impressive, I'll be taking her along with the sacred scroll." A voice cried, Lena saw the masked ninja and glared, "So you're the famous Rebel Princess Pokémon trainer your beauty is remarkable my dear, come with me and I'll make sure your powers are used for a higher calling." He told her as he looked at her with a smirk, Lena grunted and her Espeon came to her rescue, "Leave her alone!" She said in her pokemon language, the masked ninja chuckled at the puny Espeon's attempt to safeguard her trainer, his pokemon Barbaracle starting attacking as Lena started to fight back, "You think I'm going to be some damsel think again." She said as she tried to use her skills of hand to hand combat, the masked hero made his entrance once again to save his special friend, "Hey princess need a hand?" Asked a voice, Lena looked and saw her masked hero, "Masked Hero I'm happy to see you, I need your help." She said as she saw him, a small blush appeared on her face although she shook it off because of her reputation, the masked ninja took this opportunity and kidnapped her, he hand gagged her and took her in a ninja leaf shroud, "No!" The masked hero cried, for the second-time Lena was a damsel as she was tied up and gagged with a piece of tape, "Now my dear your powers will be very useful to my plan just wait here." The masked ninja said, Lena muffled and tried to break free, what she didn't know that under the mask was Sanpei's master Saizo his gentle smile was hidden, still she struggled to break free, meanwhile Ash and Sanpei were trying to look for her, Ash's Frogadier noticed something in a tree branch.

After taking a look at the note, it was clear to Ash and Sanpei that they needed to finish this mission and hope Lena was safe, back in the cave Lena gave up trying to break free from her ropes and heard footsteps coming, she looked and saw the masked ninja, "Giving up so soon my beauty, good because I need you to listen closely." He told her, Lena listened to her captor's voice and the piece of tape that served as her gag came off gently, "Thank you, but I do have one question, why did you kidnap me?" She told him, the masked ninja explained it was because of her connection to his student, "I should have realized this in the first place, I apologize for my blunder." She said in a calm tone, after escaping she followed her captor to the hidden manor, "Remember to stay put and be quiet until Sanpei and Ash get here I assure you they'll be safe." He reminded her, Lena nodded solemnly and decided to concentrate on some meditation, meanwhile when Ash and Sanpei reached the foot of the mansion, "We're almost there, I just hope Lena's alright." Ash said, deep down he knew he was falling for her he just needed her to trust him, suddenly when they were about to reach the foot path the Barbaracle attacked them, "You again? Where's Lena?" Ash cried out, the masked ninja chuckled evilly and replied, "She's safe for now, if you want to see her again you'll hand over the sacred scroll or else!" Sanpei and his Greninja attacked along with Ash's frogadire, as they tried to attack Baracle had the upper hand, still they refused to give up, when they were about to attack again their opponent vanished again, Sanpei and Ash didn't care they needed to get to the hidden manor before sunset and trekked down the path, by the time they got there the whole manor was quiet as if no one had been there for many years, "Hello?" Ash called out, no one replied, Sanpei announced he brought the sacred scroll but felt it was a trap, the masked ninja reappeared but he didn't attack, Lena came out and sighed that her friends were safe, "Well done SanPei." The masked ninja told Sanpei, he took off his mask to reveal his sensei, "Saizo?" He asked confused, Ash was confused as well but his face lit up when he Lena waving at him, "The masked ninja knew about my powers but he knew if I was kidnapped it would motivate you to keep going, I'm fine guys don't worry." She said, Ash smiled knowing his friend was alright, after saying goodbye to Sanpei their journey continued, on the inside Lena wanted to tell Ash how she felt but she wondered when should she tell him and what lies ahead on their way to his next gym battle.


	4. Chapter 4

The Masked Hero and the "Rebel Princess" Trainer

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 4

The Hero of the Forest and Lena's Telepathy

As our potential lovebirds were walking the forest towards Shalour City they saw some Pokémon gathering food for themselves, they smiled until an Ursaring came out of nowhere and scared the weaker pokemon away, " _Humans_ _get out of my forest_! _"_ She heard the Ursaring's thoughts towards them, Lena gasped because she realized she had telepathic powers and could tell what the Pokemon were saying, Ash looked at her with concern, "Lena are you alright?" He asked. Lena told him she thinks she heard Ursaring's thoughts when he looked at them, "Maybe you have a new power besides talking to pokemon." He guessed, Lena nodded and thought maybe it was, as they watched the poor pokemon shake with fear as the Ursaring ate their food they heard another noise, to Lena's surprise it was a pokemon she never seen before, "Ash what kind of Pokemon is that?" She asked, she got her Poke-dex out to find out, " _Hawlucha the wrestling Pokemom. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance."_ The Pokedex told them, watching Hawlucha take off its mask and lets it fly into the wind in a leaf storm Lena realized it must have planned on that, " _Do not worry my friends I will protect you!"_ His thoughts told her, Lena knew it happened again but this time she knew why, the reason was that she needed to explore her new power and learn how to master it.

As they watched Hawlucha fight off Ursaring Lena clutched her hand close to her heart hoping it would succeed, when it was up above a waterfall, "What's Hawlucha doing?" Ash asked, the caretaker of the forest explained that Hawlucha was fixing to do its final move when Ursaring moved and he landed with a loud thud. Lena gasped and turned her head, Ash patted her shoulder in reassurance, Hawlucha looked back at Lena " _Do not be afraid my friend I am alright."_ He told her, Lena just looked back smiled and hugged him.

Ash looked at Hawlucha with determination in his eyes, he wanted to help him perfect his flying press moves, Hawlucha looked back at Lena and asked, "Are you sure it's okay?" Lena nodded and watched them train, when Ash was hit she admitted to herself she was concerned with Ash and his wellbeing, when he got back up her heart skipped a little beat, meanwhile on the other side of the forest in a cave lied the former champion of the forest MaChamp he started living there after Hawlucha took the title away from him, now his two companions told him he was back and it was time to get his title back, MaChamp smiled and was more than ready to fight, while learning about Hawlucha Lena made a private call to the Anistar City Gym, "And are you certain that your powers are growing too much?" Lady Athena asked, Lena nodded and told her about a vision she had previously, "I see, all I can tell you Lena is that you and your mysterious masked hero are connected to the threat on Kalos and I urge you to be safe. I will tell you more when you arrive in Anistar City good luck." She told Lena, after ending her phone call Lena was more certain that she had feelings for her mystery hero she just needed to find out who he was, soon more chaos exploded outside, Lena looked and saw Machamp with his two companions Conkedurr and the same Ursaring from earlier, " _Hey Ursaring it's the girl you met earlier I thought you told her to get lost."_ Conkedurr thoughts told his buddy, Ursaring looked in Lena's direction and glared, ignoring her presence they continued to force Hawlucha into a battle, Ash decided to use his Froakie to help him out, as the battle raged on Lena decided to fight back with her partner Pokemon Eevee to help, with the help of some fellow Pokemon Hawlucha was able to use his flying press move to take down Machamp, "You did very well Hawlucha you've protected the forest with great strength." Machamp told his adversary, Lena smiled and hoped Hawlucha would go with him, Machamp gave him the thumbs up for taking his title back for a while, so with a new Pokemon friend Lena was certain that she was going to see her masked hero again and tell him how she feels.

While traveling to Shalour City where Ash was going to battle the Shalour Gym Leader Korrina our lovebirds decided to head to the forest for some training and relaxation, Lena watched Ash train with this Froakie and Hawlucha when a mysterious presence watched from a distance, just when she about to get something out of her back-pack a strange a psychic vibe went through her head, when she was going to join up with Ash she felt two vine whips wrap around her arms and drag her off, she screamed, "Ash help me!" She cried, Ash saw Lena being dragged off and decided it was hero time, he transformed into his Masked Hero and asked Hawlucha and Froakie to help him, Lena was dragged into a clearing and grew nervous, "Okay what's going on here? Who did this?" She asked in the distance, she looked and saw an unfamiliar Pokemon who used a confuse ray attack to knock her out, once she fell on the ground she was picked up and dragged off again, "Hawlucha any signs of her?" The masked hero asked his Pokemon, Hawlucha looked and saw her bracelet on the ground he picked it up and showed it to him and his partner, "Great job now let's hurry!" He told his sidekicks, meanwhile Lena woke up looking at the Pokemon who was carrying her, "Where am I and what Pokemon are you?" She asked, the Pokemon didn't answer but his thoughts told her otherwise, the Pokemon was called Trevenant he was a ghost and grass type who's known for not letting people go if they harm the forest, when Lena heard that she started to struggle and ask the Pokemon to let her go, "Froakie use bubble!" A voice commanded, Lena knew that voice it was her hero, "Masked Hero!" She cried happily, for once the ice that froze her heart from feeling love thawed and she hoped he would win, Trevenant dropped Lena as Hawlucha caught her, "Be careful for his confuse ray!" She warned them, as they got a clearer view of why Trevenant took Lena they saw his friends in an electrified net, "Pikachu use Iron Tail" The Masked Hero told his faithful partner, Pikachu used his Iron Tail to cut the net as Bonsly and Sudowoodo fell into Trevenant's hand, just when everything was going to end happily another trap sprang from Team Rocket, "Not you guys again!" Lena cried, she got ready to attack but her Masked Hero held her back, "Please I can't let you get hurt." He told her, as she looked in his eyes she knew he loved her too, "Alright but just be careful because there's something I need to tell you." She told him, The Masked Hero knew what she was going to say, he promised he would be careful. The battle between The Masked Hero and Team Rocket began as Lena watched with Trevenant standing by, when Hawlucha broke the case that held Pikachu Team Rocket blasted off.

Lena ran to her masked hero and remembered her promise, "I may not know who you are under the mask but I may have a feeling, I wanted to tell you that you unfroze my heart from feeling love and I wanted to tell that I really like you and I hope you can tell me who you are so I can know if you feel the same." She told him, her masked hero looked at her and smiled, "I really like you too Lena, however all I can tell you is that who I am under the mask is someone who loves you the way you are." He told her, Lena smiled and watched him disappear, when he changed back Ash came back to see her smile, "Lena I'm so happy you're alight!" He said as he hugged her, Lena blushed and held Ash close to her. She was happy to see him too and slowly started to understand what the masked hero said, _"Could Ash be my masked warrior? I have to know but when?"_ She thought.

 **Author's Note:**

 **With Lena starting to find out who her masked hero was what kind of adventures lie before when she does? Stay tuned to Chapter 5: Unlocking some clues!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Masked Hero and the "Rebel Princess" Trainer

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 5

Unlocking Some Clues

After winning six badges, Ash and Lena were excited about the next adventure that lied ahead, for now they were having some rest and relaxation at a nearby Pokemon center, "So you're finally falling in love with someone?" Ash asked his friend, Lena smiled brightly and nodded, "Yes I am, I admit I have feelings for someone but the thing is when I told him he told me if I wanted to know who he was he left me a clue, its someone who loves me for who I am and I have a strong feeling of who it is." She told him, Ash tensed up when he heard her say that, _"Does she know who I am? I wish I could tell her but I'm afraid if I do she'll be in danger, never the less I have to tell her one way or another."_ He thought, Lena sighed as she walked outside and watched the sunset, the lone trainer who she had seen before noticed she was alone and decided to meet her, "Excuse me is this seat taken?" He asked, Lena said it wasn't and he sat next to her, "I hope you don't mind me saying this but I wanted to meet you for a long while, my name is Alain and I was told you and I were destined to meet." He told her, Lena was speechless, although he seemed very nice and very debonair something told Lena she needed to remain loyal to the one who already stole her heart, "I don't know what to say except I am very flattered, my name is Lena, I am sorry to disappoint you but someone else has already stolen my heart I do hope though we become good friends." She told him, although Alain was displeased his vision didn't come true like he hoped but there was a silver lining on being friends with her, "I understand completely whoever stole your heart must be a great guy." He replied, Lena sighed and thought about him, "Yes he is but I don't know who he is under the mask, whenever I feel like I'm in danger he's there just like Ash is but it's hard to tell if they have the same personality." She told him, Ash watched Lena talk with her new friend and didn't have a twinge of jealousy. He listened to their conversation and hoped she admitted to her friend who she was in love with.

Alain listened to Lena's tale and was glad to have a friend like her, Ash came out to introduce himself, "Hi guys sorry to interrupt your conversation but I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." He said, Alain introduced himself and complimented on how Ash found a very beautiful friend like Lena, "Yes Lena is most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she's sweet, strong, wise, and she knows how to take care of me and my Pokemon just ask Greninja." He replied, as he looked at Lena Ash's cheeks turned a little red, "Ash if you truly care about Lena you need to tell her before someone kidnaps her. Please do that for me alright I care about her as friend and maybe a sister too if she would let me." Alain told Ash, as he did something in Ash twitched, he knew Alain was right and as they parted ways he made a decision to tell Lena who he was under his mask and vow to never let her be kidnapped, when they reached the nearest town a flyer was on a bulletin board that said a hotel was hosting a special exhibit, getting excited about it Lena asked Ash if they could see it, "Sure Lena let's go allow me to take you there." He said as he offered his arm, Lena smiled and took it, she leaned on him while blushing like a crazy fangirl. As they reached the hotel the exhibit closed for the day, "Please ma'am will it be open tomorrow?" She asked the front desk clerk, the clerk nodded and smiled, "Yes, it is I'll be happy to check you two into a suite for the night." She replied, Lena smiled but she had a psychic moment, Ash felt it too as they reached their suite, in the hall where the exhibit was, a masked thief and his partner Binacle snuck in to unlock the lock to the exhibit, Lena quietly followed him and made her move, "Hold it right there!" She yelled, the masked thief looked as he was done and saw Lena in a fighting position, "And who might you be my princess?" He asked, Lena glared and replied, "My name is Lena and if you're thinking about escaping then I suggest you think again." The thief smirked and tried to get close to her, "I'm warning you I know how to defend myself." She warned him, he didn't care he grabbed Lena as she started to struggle, Ash heard the alarm outside of their suite door and decided to get into his masked hero uniform, as he arrived the security guards saw Master Thief Keys holding a girl in his arms unconscious, "Let her go!" The masked hero yelled to him, he just laughed and threw his card down, "Sorry masked hero but your little girlfriend is mine." He told her, he made his leave and still held Lena in his arms, Officer Jenny arrived to investigate when the masked hero disappeared as he went back, "Officer Jenny I didn't see what happened but this master thief keys kidnapped my friend we have to find her." Ash told her as the locksmith and his tools came in to check the damage.

Meanwhile in the woods Lena woke up leaning against a log, "Where am I and how did I get here?" She asked, Master Thief Keyes smiles as he saw her come around, "Glad you're awake Lena. Please allow me to introduce myself my name is Locke." He said, Lena looked at him with confusion, "Okay Locke why did you kidnap me? I have to go back to my friend he'll be really worried about me." She told him, Locke explained he needed help with proving to his old teacher a locksmith named Ed that he has the skills to be a master locksmith and thought Lena could help him, "I understand but you do realize if someone sees me with you and they might kidnap me and make you help them. Besides it's not my intuition it's my powers okay?" She said, Team Rocket watched them from a nearby tree, "Look it's the twerp's girlfriend what's she doing with Master Thief Keyes?" Meowth asked, James and Jessie didn't care with her as their leverage they could coax him into helping them take all the pokemon in the Pokemon center, so they used a capture restraint capsule and threw it, Lena sensed it and quickly moved Locke out of the way, "Lena!" He cried, Lena struggled when she saw Team Rocket, "I'm sorry for getting you involved in this Lena I should have let you go back." Locke said as he glared at her captors, after telling him what they wanted him to do Locke agreed under certain circumstances, they wanted his help to pick the lock of the Pokemon Center so they could steal the pokemon there, Lena looked away and hoped her masked hero was on his way, back at the hotel Ash talked to Ed about Master Thief Keyes and what would happen next. From what he said Ed's former apprentice was frustrated with him for doubting his skills and left along with his partner lefty, Ed's partner a binnacle named Righty got mad at his master and left to find his friend, "If you want to find your friend Ash you need to think with your heart instead of your head, don't ask me how I know just thought that you needed that advice." He told him, Ash was stunned that Ed guessed one of his biggest secrets, he looked at his partner Pokemon and nodded, "Go before she's in much bigger trouble, righty you listen to what this youngster says alright." Ed told his Binnacle, Righty nodded in response and went off with Ash.

Meanwhile when Team Rocket arrived at the entrance to the Pokemon Center, Lena hoped Locke would do the right thing, she promised that if Officer Jenny asked if he kidnapped her she would vouch for him because she believed in him, when he went to the lock he looked back, "Look I'm not going to do this unless you let Lena go free." He said, Team Rocket laughed, "Look kid either you help us with this or your little friend is toast!" Meowth threatened as he held his claws against Lena's face, "Don't worry about me you know what to do Locke." She said, Jessie used another restraint to gag her mouth, "Alright I'll do it come on Lefty the sooner we get this done the sooner our friend is safe." He told his partner, Lena muffled when she saw this, Ash and Righty were near the Pokemon Center watching quietly, the blood in his veins boiled with anger seeing his crush captured and gagged, he transformed into his persona and waited, when Locke was done he grabbed Lena and made a run for it, too bad Gourgist and Inkay started to attack them, when they did they hit a gas pipe that exploded, Lena screamed muffled as she saw the blaze, Ash made his move, "Masked Hero glad you're here we need to save the pokemon before the center burns." He told him, Lena nodded trying to get herself free to help, she managed to get her restraint off her then she got her gag off, "I'll help the masked hero Locke you go ahead and get the Pokemon out there be careful." She said, the three of them got to work when Nurse Joy came back and saw the blaze, Ed saw what was going on and decided to help, on the inside Locke grabbed the pokeballs and loaded them into a cart while one of the beams from the ceiling crashed and melted the lock. Lena and her vaporeon Aqua grew worried about their new friend, "Locke are you alright?" She asked through the door, Locke said he was okay although he coughed from the smoke but the lock melted, "Hang on kid you're not giving up easy." Ed told his former apprentice, Lena and her masked hero watched how they worked to get the doors unlocked, "Please let him be alright my hero." She told her hero who held her close when they were almost there Locke thought about what Lena told him and admitted to his former master he was Master Thief Keyes, after getting the door unlocked Locke came out with the Pokeballs almost out of breath, "Locke!" Lena cried happily, she hugged her new friend and was happy he was safe, after explaining everything to Officer Jenny the rebel princess kept her promise and told her Master Thief Keyes didn't kidnap her and he was left off with a warning, as they said goodbye Lena hugged her friend goodbye and left a small gift for him, when they left Ash knew it was time to reveal who he was to Lena but he had to wait for their next big adventure just around the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

The Masked Hero and the "Rebel Princess" Trainer

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 6

Ash's confession and a dream come true

After succeeding in getting all eight badges for the Kalos League Ash and Lena decided to relax by a lake, Lena sat back and prepared a nice lunch for the two of them, she hummed one of her favorite songs while cooking, Ash was staring at her with love in his heart, he needed to tell her how he felt about her before her vision came true, he decided to surprise her tonight and came back from training, "Hey Lena I have something to tell you but I want to wait until tonight." He told her, Lena was curious and decided to wait, after some lunch they travelled ahead to the Pokemon Center when someone called out for help, they saw someone stuck in a canyon, "Come on we have to help her." She told her friend, thanks to Lena's powers she moved the rock out of the way and moved her out of the gorge, after looking for injuries it was time for introductions, "Thank you for rescuing me I couldn't have gotten out of there without you." She told her new friends, Lena smiled and nodded, "We're looking for the Pokemon Center do you know where it might be?" Ash asked, the girl took off her clothes to reveal she was Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy!" Lena cried happily, Nurse Joy explained she was looking for something in the mountains and show them, "A mega stone!" Ash and Lena said together, Nurse Joy nodded and wanted to take it back to her Pokemon Center, once they got back the doors were locked, "Oh no not again!" She exclaimed in an expatriated tone, her partner Audino locked the doors because she didn't know if Nurse Joy was coming back or not, Lena could tell Audino was concerned, "Nurse Joy let me talk to her, I know I can help." She told her, meanwhile Professor Sycamore heard about the newly found mega stone and came over to see for himself, "Please Audino I know Nurse Joy didn't tell you when she would be back but now that she is can't you forgive her?" Lena asked, Audino looked at Lena and replied, "Well I guess I could." Lena smiled happily and told Nurse Joy the good news.

As they greeted Professor Sycamore a trainer came in with his pokemon Makhado who needed urgent treatment, Professor Sycamore stayed behind to watch Nurse Joy and Audino work together, Lena was worried especially what Athena told her, if Ash was going to tell her how he felt about her she'd hope before the finals of the Kalos League, "Hey Lena are you alright?" Ash asked her, Lena shook off her thoughts and looked at her friend, "Yeah Ash I'm fine just trying to forget about what Athena said, I mean Charlene assured me everything would work out but I'm afraid." She told him, Ash put his hand on top of Lena's as she blushed, "Whether your vision comes true or not I'll always be there to save you I promise because I care about you Lena you're my best friend and I hope w777e get to change that soon." He promised her, Lena couldn't believe what Ash said, he was going to confess his feelings for her soon, the trainer looked at the infirmary sign and his Pokémon was feeling better. Lena smiled at the hard work that Nurse Joy and Audino had done, she decided to journey outside to the garden and think for a while, she thought about her time with Ash, how caring, strong, and empowered he made her feel whenever faced with danger, she really loved him and didn't know if he'll ever know how she felt about him, when she was about to go back an explosion caused her to fall and scream, Ash heard her scream and disappeared to transform into his masked hero, she saw the mega meowth robot that Team Rocket had before nonetheless this one was more powerful, "Oh no not them again." Lena said while trying to move her ankle which was twisted, Nurse Joy and Professor Sycamore saw them take all the pokeballs from the infirmary and turned to see the masked hero, "Team Rocket your days of stealing Pokémon are over!" He yelled, Pikachu agreed, Lena managed to get up thanks to Audino, "Thanks Audino don't worry about me just help Nurse Joy alright?" She told her, Audino nodded and helped her partner, Meowth launched a net to capture Pikachu but the masked hero got captured too when he was caught his mask fell off, Lena's eyes widen she couldn't believe what she saw, as she picked up the mask she held it close to her heart, "Nurse Joy here catch this!" Professor Sycamore told Nurse Joy tossing her a mega stone, when they were connected the mega evolution began, Lena didn't look back as she saw Audino mega evolve, "Incredible!" She exclaimed, the masked hero and Pikachu were amazed too, as Audino used her attacks to rescue their friends Lena used her healing powers to heal her twisted ankle, as it was healed up she and her partner Eevee helped rescue her crush, "Now Team Rocket let's finish this!" She told them, her jolteon released a thunder shock that sent them flying.

Professor Sycamore was impressed at the bond between Nurse Joy and Audino, he promised to get back to his lab and do more research about mega evolution, to Ash and Lena he knew they had a lot to talk about, after helping out at the Pokemon Center the two lovebirds walked on, they stopped for the night, "Lena I'm sorry you saw who I really was earlier today, that's what I wanted to tell you tonight instead of Team Rocket capturing me and Pikachu, but the real truth is not only am I the masked hero but I'm also in love with you I just wanted to tell you that." Ash told his friend as they looked at the stars, Lena didn't know what to say except for this, "Ash I knew you were the masked hero because of your eyes and everything else about you was the same, my truth is I'm in love with you too, but now that I know who you are what's going to happen now?" She told him, Ash assured her as he put on his mask, "No matter what happens to you my princess I will always be here to protect you, and here's something to help remind you." He told her, he gave her a locket and put it around her neck, next was something unexpected they kissed for the first time, Alain watched from a distance and smiled, " _Way to go Ash."_ He thought, after a wonderful first kiss it was certain that part of her premonition came true all there was left was the second half and Arceus knows what awaits the new couple.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now that Ash and Lena are together who knows what danger lies ahead, will Alain tell her about Team Flare's plans are for her when they reach Lumiose for the Kalos League? So many questions left to be answered in the next exciting chapter of** _ **The Masked Hero and the Rebel Princess Trainer**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Masked Hero and the "Rebel Princess" Trainer

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 7

A romantic performance

After becoming an official couple, Lena and Ash were enjoying a nice meal by the moonlight, she loved being with her new boyfriend, she shared all her hopes and dreams with him and they would be closer to each other stronger than before, one thing she shared with him was her wish to perform in front of a huge crowd without feeling nervous, "If you don't mind me asking but may I hear you sing?" He asked her, Lena nodded and thought of the perfect song to sing, "This one is my favorite, it's called find your dream." She told him, she began to hear music and began to sing, " _Yours not the average fairy tale like people tell, share your story fill the page, feel your power as it takes the stage, you're so aligned under the sparkling skies, your epic winter has arrived, it's your turn, it's your time for all your dreams to come alive, it's your turn, it's your time, don't wait to come alive, find your power be a king or queen, take the lead on your story, just find your dream, find your dream, oh wa, oh wa oh."_ After she was done singing Ash just looked in awe, he complimented on her voice and thought it was beautiful and graceful, "Lena your talent is wonderful even Professor Sycamore and Alain would be impressed, I have an idea when I get to the Kalos League I'm going to ask if you can perform at half time before the other rounds." Ash said, as he told her that, Lena was excited about a big performance, "Ash I don't know what to say except thank you my prince charming." She said, Ash smiled and held her close, "Like I said my princess I will always be here for you, you've supported me with my training and gym matches it's the least I can do." He told her, Lena was feeling good throughout the night, while sleeping however Lena couldn't sleep she heard bushes rustling and decided to have a better look, her pokemon Eevee went out with her too, "Hello is someone there?" She called out, another noise made her jump, she gasped and started getting scared, a Houndoom came out and surrounded her, "Ziva go find Ash and hurry!" She told her Pokemon.

Eevee went back to get Ash but only to find he wasn't there, all she found was his hat, Pikachu saw Eevee and talked to her, "Ziva what's wrong?" He asked in his pokemon language, as they talked they saw Ash being held in restraints and gagged, they went back to tell Lena before it was too late, Lena saw some members of Team Flare surround her, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" She asked them, the grunts just followed Professor Xerosic as he laughed manically, "You my dear are the perfect person to help our little organization for our ultimate goal." He said as two grunts brought Ash tied up and gagged, Lena gasped and grew mad, "Let my boyfriend go! I'll never help you with your plans!" She yelled with courage in her heart, Ash muffled what he was trying to say about Lena, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice my dear either you help us or say goodbye to your precious boyfriend." He threatened her, Lena didn't know what to do until she heard Pikachu and Eevee attack the Team Flare grunts and scientist, Pikachu used Iron Tail to break Ash free from his ropes and thunder shocked who was hold him, Ash took off his gag and fought back, Lena was done with being scared she decided to fight back as well, as the battle was won Lena panted but was able to check on Ash, he lied on the floor unconscious after battling with Greninja, "Ash oh no!" She said in a frantic tone, she picked him up and take him back to their campsite, she checked his head for injuries or a fever and began to heal him, "Ash don't worry you'll be alright." She whispered, with no one looking around she began to sing her favorite song, " _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_ She sang, her hands glowed over Ash's head who was starting to wake up slowly, his vision was blurry but when he saw his girlfriend smiling with tears in her eyes he touched her hand, Lena gasped and saw her boyfriend awake, "Ash are you alright?" She asked, Ash nodded and got up slowly, "I-it's okay Lena I'm fine." He said in a shaky voice. Lena helped him get up and hold him steady as he tried to walk, "I was worried you were hurt and I didn't know what to do." She said trying to hold back her tears. Ash didn't care if he was hurt he wanted to protect the one person he loved and get away from Team Flare, "I promised you I'd keep you safe and I'm not stopping either, because you're my princess and I'll always fight my hardest no matter what." He told her, Lena blushed as she heard Ash told her that, she kissed him gently and helped him get some rest.

Meanwhile, Lysandre was mad that his top scientist couldn't capture one girl, he didn't want all his hard work to go to waste without Lena's powers, her image appeared once more on his screen, Alain saw it and realized what a fool he was, he ran away from Team Flare's headquarters before getting caught, "Alain where do you think you're going?" A voice called after him, Alain jumped when he saw Lysandre behind him with a pair of restraints, "I'm going to warn Ash and Lena about your plans before you try to kidnap her again, I won't allow you to use her for your control of Zygarde!" He told him sternly, Lysandre just chuckled and grabbed Alain by his arms, "Let me go!" He said, Lysandre restrained his arms and knocked him out, "If you want to save your friends especially your precious friend you'll remain a prisoner until I need you once more, gag Alain and put him in the dungeon at once." He told two grunts, one took a cloth and tied it tight around Alain's mouth while he was still unconscious, both of them placed him in a cell until he was used once more. Lysandre plans were still unknown until Lena was in view in the Kalos League battles which was going to happen in two days, in that time he sent a message to the "Rebel Princess" and hopes she would surrender.

While heading back to Lumiose City Lena had a psychic hit, Ash felt it too and asked her what she saw, "Alain's in trouble somehow Team Flare has used for mega evolution energy to help them control a legendary Pokemon, I saw him tied up and gagged, Ash I'm worried something bad will occur soon." She said holding her hands close her to her heart, Ash held her close and assured her whatever was going to happen they would do it together, "I hope you're right because I admire Alain as a brother and if anything were to happen to him I don't know how I'd feel." She told him, they decided to keep going hoping she would set Alain free and stop Team Flare before it was too late.

 **Author's Note:**

 **With Alain held prisoner in Team Flare's headquarters at Prism Tower will Lena be able to save him and the rest of Kalos from the vision she had predicted before? All those answers in more in the last chapters of** _ **The Masked Hero and the "Rebel Princess" Trainer**_


	8. Chapter 8

The Masked Hero and the "Rebel Princess" Trainer

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 8

The Kalos League begins

As our lovebirds reached Lumiose City once again it was time for the Kalos League, normally Ash and Lena would be excited however with their friend captured by Team Flare the tables have turned, "Look I know we have to stop Team Flare but don't forget this what you've been training for since you came to Kalos, and I'm going to be there for you every step of the way." Lena reminded her boyfriend, Ash nodded and looked forward to seeing Professor Sycamore and talk to him, they reached his research lab and walked in, "Hello you two, is something bothering you?" He asked them, when Lena told him about Alain being captured by Team Flare a sense of sadness and anger stirred inside of the kind-hearted Professor, "Look you two I don't want you to go around snooping around Team Flare's headquarters unprotected which is why I asked a friend to come and help, in the meantime I agree with Lena Ash you and your Pokémon trained very hard to get to the Kalos League and it's imperative you stay focused until the site of danger occurs, I'll try to contact Lady Athena in Anistar for more information on the threat she had foreseen for now Lena you must be on alert especially for your debut during the halftime part of the competition. Don't worry we will save Alain and stop Team Flare." He told them sternly, Lena squeezed Ash's hand because she grew nervous, they thanked Professor Sycamore for his time and advice and proceeded to register for the Kalos League. Lysandre watched them and smiled evilly, Alain woke up tied up and tried to speak but he couldn't thanks to the gag tied tightly around his mouth, thanks to his psychic link to Lena he told her that he was fine for now but to be careful for one of Team Flare's top kidnapper Celosia, Lena heard everything and was made aware.

After registering for the league and the request Lena and Ash were looking forward to competing and performing, she went to rehearse her song checklist and made sure everything was set, after everything went smooth the competition began, Ash was beating his opponents left and right he lost a couple but he shrugged it off and shook hands, Lena had butterflies in her stomach but she was ready for her big debut, "Ladies and Gentlemen we are honored to introduce our special guest during our halftime event please give a big round of applause for our Rebel Princess Lena Miller!" the MC announced, the crowd applauded when Lena was on stage, Ash's face turned red when he saw her all dressed up, "Thank you everyone, I am honored to be here. For the first song, I want to sing I want to dedicate to all the friends I made on my journey here in Kalos." She said into her mic, as she sang her songs Ash's heart started beating at a hundred miles per hour, for her last song she made a special announcement just for him, when her performance ended she received a standing ovation, Lysandre decided that night before the final matches to visit her and persuade his prisoner to surrender or Alain would never be set free, after the day's festivities Ash and Lena went back to their hotel to grab a bite to eat and watch the sunset, after a good meal they went to the park, "You were fabulous today my princess, I heard your words and they encouraged me to keep going, despite what might happen I want you to know-." Ash started to tell her but was interrupted by Lena's hands clutching her necklace, "Ash whatever you were going to say it feels like you were saying this like it was the last time we were going to see each other." She said, Ash knew that but he continued what he was saying, "Lena I know how you're feeling but I'm saying this just in case, Lena Miller I love you and you're my girl and you always will be with this." He finished his earlier reply, he pulled out a ring and slid it on her left middle finger to show her, Lena thanked him and kissed him, when he went to check on his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center Lysandre made his move, he went to the bench where Lena and approached her, "Hello Lena." He said, Lena gasped and jumped when she saw Lysandre, she moved into a fighting position, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" She asked, Lysandre chuckled and walked towards her, "My name is Lysandre my dear and you have something I need for my little organization." He said, Lena had a feeling what he was after and didn't say anything, "I know you have mystical powers my dear and if you want to see Alain again you're going to help me succeed in my plans or you can say goodbye to everyone you know." He threatened her, Lena gasped and didn't know what to do, "I'll let you think about it." He told her as he left, Lena looked down and thought about Alain and Ash.

Ash came back to see his girlfriend looking like as if she saw a ghost, "Hey Lena are you okay?" He asked, Lena told him what happened with Lysandre, "I don't know what to do Ash but something tells me no matter what I do it won't matter because Lysandre will make someone come and kidnap me." She told him, Ash couldn't let that happen but he knew if he were in to interfere he might get caught anyway, as they slept through the night something inside Lena's mind was not right, in her dreams she saw Alain still tied up but in this dream, he wasn't gagged, "Alain! Are you alright?" She asked him, Alain told her he was alright for now be he urged his friend not to surrender to Team Flare, Lena wished she knew what to do but somehow it wouldn't matter, "Alain it'll be dawn soon I have to go but don't worry I will set you free I promise." She said, the next morning Lena woke up and got dressed, this time she wore her favorite jeans her mid length white shirt with her vest and her motorcycle boots, her hair was styled differently she put a sailor moon cosplay hairclip in her hair and looked at herself, when Ash was done waking up and getting ready he saw his girlfriend looking pretty as always, "You ready for the finals today my prince?" She asked her boyfriend, Ash nodded and kissed her for good luck, "Yeah I am and when I win I'm going to do something I always dreamed of doing." He told her, Lena blushed and giggled, "Just remember not to push yourself when you become Ash-Greninja okay." She reminded him, Ash chuckled and they left for the stadium, the champion Diantha saw them and smiled, "It's nice to see you again Ash and it looks like you have a girlfriend according to what Professor Sycamore told me." She greeted them, her assistant Rhonda smiled and greeted them too, Lena smiled and told her everything, as they sat and watched the finals Lena was hoping Ash would win, when he and Greninja merged her heart jumped, she saw Ash use his heart and his mind to tell Greninja his commands when his opponent's Pokémon was down that was it Ash won the Kalos League, that's when the trouble began, vines began to destroy the stadium, people started panicking and ran towards the emergency exits, Lena saw Ash with his trophy and the vines going towards her and Diantha, luckily he put everything away to change into his Masked Hero attire, once he did he got his Hawlucha out to take down the vines, "Hang on Ladies I'll get you out of here, Lena you need to get somewhere safe before it's too late." He told them, Lena nodded and ran outside, she looked for Professor Sycamore but saw Celosia, "So we meet at last Lena, Lysandre wants to see you so either you come with me or I'll make you." She told her.

Lena stood there in fear, she didn't know what to do because if she tried to run her Pokémon would use confuse ray and trap her, she didn't care she had to run, Celosia commanded her Pokémon to use confuse ray and it hit her, "Ash please help me." She said as she fell, after blacking out on the ground she was in restraints unconscious, Ash somehow sensed Lena was in trouble and rushed to see a helicopter flying off with her on it, "Lena no!" He cried in anger, his fist pounded on the ground knowing he failed trying to rescue the one person in his life, with Lena brought to Lysandre who knew what was going to happen to both her and Alain. Ash vowed to rescue them no matter what, when they reached they reached Prism Tower the grunts grabbed Lena's unconscious body and brought her to Xerosic, "Excellent bring her to Lysandre and wake up Alain it's time." He told his minions, two of them placed Lena in an upright position and the other two woke up Alain whose groans were muffled when he awoke, he saw Lena and began to struggle against the restraints and his gag, " _Lena please be alright."_ He thought, Lysandre looked at the chaos around him and smiled evilly, his plans for a world rebirth was coming true, and with Lena as his prisoner there was nothing to stop him, Lena woke up and saw everything around her, "Where am I and what in the world am I doing like this?" She asked when she tried to get free, she looked and saw Alain just like in her vision, " _No! this can't be happening my vision it's coming true!"_ She thought frantically.

 **Author's Note:**

With Ash winning the Kalos League chaos erupted when the mysterious vines started popping around, when Lena was about to get help she was taken captive by Team Flare where she met up with Alain, now that her vision is coming true will Ash be able to save his true love? Will Kalos be saved from the threat that Lady Athena predicted, find out in the next three exciting chapters of _**The Masked Hero and the Rebel Princess Trainer**_


	9. Chapter 9

The Masked Hero and the "Rebel Princess" Trainer

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 9

Lena's vision comes to pass

After discovering she was captured by Team Flare, Lena realized her vision she predicted before was coming true before her very eyes, Alain looked at her as if he was trying to apologize for not warning her sooner, she looked at the legendary Pokémon Zygarde and realized why her powers were needed, "Amazing isn't it, thanks to Alain's mega evolution bond and your powers my dear, I will destroy this world and have be reborn in my image!" Lysandre said as he walked to the balcony, Lena was speechless, after everything she's been through, this was something she wished would never come true, after trying to get free from her restraints once again Lena knew she wouldn't succeed, "I will not let you use my powers to control Zygarde Lysandre! You're a monster! Let us go!" She shouted, she tried to fight off the tears that were forming in her eyes but she knew she couldn't and they fell silently, Alain tried once again to get out of his restraints and his gag to get Lena's attention but failed, "You continue to amaze me Lena, one way or another I will get what I want!" He said as a machine like the one in Xerosic's lab starting beaming at her, Ash conveniently hid and saw his girlfriend being tortured, she started grunting as if she was trying to resist being under mind control, while trying she thought about her journey, meeting her boyfriend for the first time, meeting new friends along the way, finding love at last, and everything she hoped for, her eyes widened with courage, "I won't let you!" She shouted, her body glowed a different color as she resisted, Zygarde looked and tried to attack her, her powers were too strong, her restraints were breaking and she grew scared, coming out of hiding Ash ran to catch her as she fell, "Gotcha!" He said, Lena looked up and saw her boyfriend, she hugged him tightly and told him about Alain, after taking off his restraints and his gag the three of them faced Lysandre.

Lena glared as she faced her kidnapper, Ash agreed as he held her hand tightly, "You think we're going to let you destroy the world that so many people and Pokémon call home! Sorry Lysandre but you are wrong, people are meeting each other all the time, they're exploring their strengths and weaknesses, this world is precious to all of us and we're not going to let you get away with this." Lena told him, Alain and Ash nodded and got their Pokémon Charizard and Greninja to help fight, as the battle began Lena felt being connected with one of her Pokémon and they were fighting hard just like her, when Lysandre realized he was about to lose he took a few steps back, Lena gasped as her eyes widened with fear he fell forward, after seeing their enemies fall Lena couldn't move, Ash went to console her as did Alain, "I have a feeling this isn't over." He said, Ash continued to make sure his girlfriend was alright, "Ash I was afraid I wouldn't see you again." She said with tears in her eyes, Ash calmed her down and reminded her of the necklace he gave her, after calming her down they had to get down and see if everyone was alright, after hitching a ride on one of the vines only one thing was on Lena's mind stopping Zygarde, "We have to stop him!" She told her friends, they tried once more to get to Professor Sycamore's lab but were blocked by the vines, just then they heard, "Metagross use flash cannon!" A pokemon used his flash cannon to cut the vine before it took Lena, as she looked a tiny blush came across her face but she shook it off because of Ash, "You're Steven the Hoenn champion!" She cried, Steven nodded and offered his hand to her, Lena took it gently and thanked him for helping them out, "I heard from Professor Sycamore about this mess and couldn't resist, but from my research about the rock at Lysandre Labs it can absorb Lena's powers if we're not careful." He told them, Ash balled up a fist and glared, "That's not going to happen! Lena means a lot to me and I'm not letting Lysandre use her powers for anything else!" He said, seeing the glare from his eyes Alain and Lena could see how serious Ash was about protecting her, "For now we should focus on getting your girlfriend to Professor Sycamore's lab before that giant rock consumes her." Alain suggested, Ash and Steven agreed as Lena did too, so they left before more vines attacked, as they ran a psychic feeling hit her, the giant rock was coming alive and it made its way towards Lumiose City, without warning it sent off a powerful hypnotic message to its vessel, Lena gasped and her eyes began to droop, "Ash we have a situation it's Lena the rock is calling out to her." Steven called out to Ash as he saw his girlfriend standing in a suspended animation state, the vine wrapped her up and brought it to its master.

Zygarde saw this happen and shrieked in anger, using its telekinesis he tried to send a message to Lena, " _Lena can you hear me? Please respond! I know you're stronger than this, I have been watching you for a long time my dear and I need you to wake up from this hypnosis and realize what's happening with you, please respond!"_ His message said, Lena started to wake up and saw she was inside the giant rock, she couldn't move, she felt like her powers were being drained, she felt dizzy and passed out, before she closed her eyes she heard Zygarde's message too late and sent a message to Ash, Alain, and Steven, " _Guys please help me! I feel like my powers are being drained, Ash I feel so weak, hurry!"_ She sent to them, Ash felt like a hole his heart, the one person he ever cared about was either dying or worse and the only thing that he could do is try to contact the other gym leaders, Professor Sycamore, and Diantha for help. Meanwhile in Anistar Charlene was worried about her friend, a phone call came through, according to Lena's boyfriend it was up to her mentor to help save the world along with her best friend, Carrie saw the look on her friend's face and assured her that Lena will get her powers back and she will be okay, "It's alright Charlene Lena is a strong girl she will make it, that is a promise I intend to keep my apprentice." Her mentor Athena assured her, Charlene nodded and decided to keep up the faith, all the gym leaders gathered at the canyons outside of Anistar to help with the fight, but they needed to remember a good friend's life hung in the balance, Ash glared at the giant rock and vowed to get his girlfriend back.

 **Author's Note:**

 **As one battle ends another begins with Lena being absorbed by the giant rock, Ash is more determined to get his girlfriend back and live happily ever after with her. Lena on the other hand is scared out of her mind, will they be able to save her or will it be too late? Find out in the exciting conclusions of** _ **The Masked Hero and the "Rebel princess" Trainer**_ **"**


	10. Chapter 10

The Masked Hero and the "Rebel Princess" Trainer

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 10

Mission to save Lena

As everyone loaded into the helicopter and headed towards the giant rock where Lena was captured and possibly fading in and out of consciences Ash's heart was beating hard and fast, " _Lena no matter what happens I will find a way to save you, I love you."_ He thought, Greninja sensed his partner's emotions and concentrated on find his girlfriend, he found her and Ash saw her, "I see her!" He cried, Steven and Alain looked at him and grew a little confused, Ash saw that Lena was in the center of the giant rock, "Lena is in the middle of the giant rock we need to get in there somehow and get her out." He told them, Steven started typing the information in the main computer, the diagram of the giant rock appeared on the screen and the image of an unconscious Lena appeared with it, "According to this data if we can get a water shuriken in the center it'll be easy for us to stop the rock and rescue Lena in the process. We're going to need some help." He told them, Ash looked and saw all the gym leaders he faced on the ground, Athena had called them to help save Kalos and save someone that they met and have made a big impact in their lives, "We're going to help you Ash, Lena is a wonderful, terrific, sweet, beautiful, and creative girl." Grant said, the others agreed and began to attack with their Pokemon, Ash and his Greninja focused on the center of the giant rock and threw the Water Shuriken in the target zone, "Alright guys aim for the Water Shuriken our world depends on it!" Ash said with passion in his voice, the rock started to react and fight back.

As they got out of the helicopter, Ash and Alain looked at the rock with determination, they started to go and jumped towards their target, despite losing allies along the way Ash and Alain still went on, when they reached the end, one of the vines tied up Ash immediately, Charizard used dragon claw to free him, Ash nodded a "Thank You" to Alain and went on, by the time they reached the Water Shuriken it was hard to see where Lena was, _"Ash it's me don't give up, follow the sound of my voice."_ Lena's thoughts told him, Ash listened to the sound of his girlfriend's voice and found her, "Alain I found her! We're coming out!" Ash yelled, he carefully picked up his sleeping girlfriend's body and carried her out of the rock, "Come on Greninja we gotta get out of here!" Ash told Greninja, Greninja used his attacks to clear a pathway as Athena used her psychic energy to make sure the vines didn't attack, once everyone saw Ash come out with Lena it was only a matter of time, "Lena please wake up I love you." Ash begged as tears whelped in his eyes. Lena lied in silence, her magical energy was drained to almost nothing, still Ash held her close to him, "Ash you must know Lena isn't gone, her soul and heart are still there, if you truly love her you must kiss her in order to wake her up." Charlene told him, just like in _**Sleeping Beauty**_ Ash looked at Lena's sleeping face, it was beautiful and elegant, he moved his lips close to hers and kissed them warmly, in a flash of magic Lena's body glowed, her clothes changed into a gown with a tiara and she wore a necklace to match in the shape of a crescent moon with a moonstone in the middle, she woke up slowly and saw Ash smiling at her, "Welcome back my princess." He whispered, as he helped her get up everyone bowed to her including Alain, Steven, and Professor Sycamore, she curtsied back and smiled, of course the battle against the giant rock wasn't over just yet, at the base Lena saw Lysandre and gasped, Ash got in front of her like a knight in shining armor and glared back. Lysandre saw them and chuckled evilly, "Thanks to you my dear I have all the power I need to destroy this world and create it in my vision!" He said, Lena's necklace glowed and a wand appeared, "Lysandre you are wrong! I'll stop you myself!" She declared, changing her gown into a fighting outfit she kneeled down and her wand glowed, "Zygarde guardian of peace guide my wand to help take down this giant rock!" She asked, twirling her wand in an attack position she grasped it tightly, "Pokemon scepter blast!" She cried as her wand sent a huge blast, Lysandre saw the blast and jumped leaving his giant rock into a pile of rubble, he saw Lena and glared.

Quickly thinking, he quietly grabbed Lena and held her tight, "Let her go Lysandre it's over!" Alain said, his Charizard growled in response, Lena struggled and reached her hand towards Ash's, "Let me go!" She cried, Pikachu's cheeks sparked as he shot a massive thunderbolt at Lena's kidnapper, when he fell on the ground Lena made a getaway and ran into Ash's arms, Officer Jenny saw everything and arrested him, the sky went back to normal and everyone smiled. As everyone made it back to Lumiose City Ash and Lena held hands tightly, everyone they met arrived too including Locke and his partner Lefty, still wearing his Master Thief Keyes ensemble he waved happily and was glad to see his friend, after everything was coming back to normal everyone was talking about where they went from there including the lovebirds. Lena decided to take a walk and saw a performance of a competition for Kalos Queen the stage, costumes, and masterpiece of the show inspired her to ask Professor Sycamore if they could do this, "Of course that's a marvelous idea and I have just the assistants to help." He said happily, Lena thanked him and smiled she couldn't wait to show Ash, back at the hotel she wrote him a note to come to the park tomorrow at noon.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now that the battle to protect Kalos was over what will happen to Lena and Ash? Will she go back with Ash to Kanto and live happily ever after or will she stay behind in a home she grew to love? Stay Tuned to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Masked Hero and the "Rebel Princess" Trainer

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 11

Decision made and a romance continues

The next morning, Ash found a note scented with his girlfriend's perfume very lightly and read it, he needed to dress a little nicer and meet her at the park for a surprise, he saw his friends Serena and Shawna were there too in their Kalos Queen outfits, he asked them what was going on but before they could answer Professor Sycamore came on stage, "Welcome everyone I'm glad you could make it, our performance is marvelous because of a special young lady, please put your hands together for all of our performers! Marvelous!" He said excitedly as some special features went off, Ash smiled and applauded with the crowd, one of the first performances was the contestants for Kalos Queen and their fabulous Pokémon, Ash smiled and waited for the next one, what he didn't expect was to see his girlfriend in a beautiful outfit coming out and bowing to the crowd, "Hello Lumiose City! I am very happy to be here today to sing for all of you! This song goes out to all the friends I made here in Kalos!" She said into her microphone, her first song she sang was called Believe from her childhood, after a great performance the audience asked for an encore including Ash, "This next song goes out to the one I love Ash Ketchum, Ash thanks to your energy, compassion, and love I wouldn't have done this today, so this song goes out to you and I would love it if you sang along with me." She announced as the audience "Awed" the music played as she started singing.

Ash blushed and having a great singing voice he waited for his cue to join her, music started playing as Lena started singing, _"In a perfect world, one we've never known, we would never need to face the world alone, they can have the world, we'll create our own, I may not be brave, or strong, or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart I know, love will find a way, anywhere I go, I'm home, if you are there beside me like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through, now that I found you, Love will find a way."_ She sang, Ash heard the music and took his cue, Lena pretended that she was separated from Ash as he came on stage with a smile on his face, " _I was so afraid, now I realize, love is never wrong, and so it never dies, there's a perfect world, shining in your eyes."_ He sang, Lena smiled back as she saw him on stage with her, _"And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you, they'd know, love will find a way, anywhere we go, we're home, if we are there together like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through, now that I found you, love will find a way, I know love will find a way."_ They sang, as the music ended they kissed in a romantic way, everyone was in tears as they applauded including Steven, Alain, Professor Sycamore, and Locke, as the finale came Lena sang one last song and fireworks lit the sky, bouquets of flowers were thrown at all of the performers and cheers came as well, one thing was for sure after all they've been through Ash and Lena made a decision and it was one that wouldn't change either. After the performance Lena came down as her little fan club came at her with flowers and notebooks for autographs, although she was flattered by the attention she asked them politely to give her some space, she saw her boyfriend and joined him. "You sang beautifully today my angel I was really honored to join you today." He said giving her a rose with a pink ribbon tied to it, Lena smiled and took it, "Thanks hon you were great too you know, I really enjoyed it today because I made a decision, I'm going back to Kanto with you, I want to see where you first started, meet your friends, and maybe live happily ever after, after locking my heart up for so long, meeting you, I couldn't be happier." She told him, Ash was happy to hear that she was going back to Kanto with him he held her close, they would leave in two days before having a walk in the woods one more time.

As they started walking, Lena looked around and started to remember how they met and how everything started, Ash held her close and thought of the same thing, Pikachu nuzzled against Lena in an affectionate way, they chuckled and petted Pikachu's head, "What are you thinking about sweetie?" He asked her, Lena turned to him and started to remember how they first met, "I was thinking about how we first met, I mean you were so debonair and trying to win my heart, I have to admit I love it now because you're like a prince charming in disguise. I love you Ash." She told him, Ash blushed but brought her lips to his and kissed her, Lena blushed but after a blissful kiss she leaned on his shoulder, when they reached Professor Sycamore's lab they saw that a party was being held for Alain, "Why don't we help set up, I have a couple of recipes to try out anyway." Lena suggested, Ash agreed and helped her in the kitchen while his assistants took care of the party decorations, after getting everyone done it was time, Alain and Professor Sycamore came in to a wonderfully decorated main hall, "Welcome Home Alain!" Lena said happily, Ash came in too and put his arm around her, "I hope you like what I made it's a family recipe my mother gave me before I left for my journey, it's a chicken spaghetti with a garden salad and for dessert I made an apple pie, I hope you enjoy." Lena said, everything went off without a hitch however Alain still had a big crush on Lena but she was happy with Ash, before they were to leave for Kanto he wanted to give her a special gift but with her boyfriend's permission. Ash agreed and he wanted some advice on proposing to Lena in marriage, they were both happy, known each other for a long time and he didn't want to lose her, "Ash if you want to ask Lena to marry you then I suggest you do something romantic and have your wedding in your home region." Professor Sycamore told him.

Ash went out to the Lumiose jewelry store to look at rings for an engagement, he talked to his mom and Professor Oak who gave him their blessing, he saw one that looked like a rose and picked it out, he got her ring size perfectly and asked for it to be in something special, after getting the ring back to his hotel room he planned the perfect evening, "Hey Alain does Ash seem different to you?" She asked, Alain shrugged and pretended not to know what was _really_ going on, "No Lena I think everything is fine but he did mention about meeting him outside of Lumiose Tower at sunset later on." He told her, Lena nodded and went on with her day, when it was getting close to sunset she went up to her room and got ready, after taking one last look in the mirror she met her boyfriend outside of Lumiose Tower, "Wow you look beautiful." He said, Lena giggled and blushed, they went upstairs to the top where they had dinner and looked out at the stars, "Lena there's a reason why I asked you to meet me, you see I know we've been through a lot together, I never want to lose you after what happened with the giant rock so that's why I wanted to ask you if you Lena Marie Miller will do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked her as he got down on one knee, Lena gasped and saw the ring, with tears whelping in her eyes she quickly replied, "Yes I will!" and he slid the ring on her finger, everyone applauded and wished the couple good luck, after just getting engaged they went to Professor Sycamore one more time before leaving the airport to head to Pallet Town, "Congratulations you two, please send us and invitation on when the wedding is, for now have a safe flight back home." He told them, Alain gave Lena a hug goodbye and hoped to see her again soon, after heading to the airport Lena smiled at her engagement ring, she held her fiancé's hand and went on the plane to Pallet, after meeting Ash's mom and childhood friends they soon planned a wonderful wedding.

The wedding was beautiful, the cherry blossoms were in bloom as the petals swept everywhere, Lena looked at herself in the mirror once more admiring her wedding gown, since no one was there to walk her down the aisle Professor Sycamore volunteered to do so, as she grabbed her bouquet she smiled, "You look beautiful Lena please allow me to walk you down the aisle." He told her, Lena nodded and took his arm, after the brides mates came down the aisle the " _Wedding March"_ started, Ash looked at his beautiful bride coming down the aisle, Alain smiled as well, being Ash's best man he couldn't be more happier for them, as she reached the alter she gave Professor Sycamore a big hug and joined Ash, "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here to celebrate the union of Lena Miller and Ash Ketchum, if there is anyone who thinks these two should not wed let them speak now or forever your peace." The priest said, no one spoke and the ceremony continued, "Now for the vows, Ash you may go first." He said, Ash took Lena's hands and held them tight, "Lena when we first met I know you've had trouble falling in love again because of a bad experience, over time you and I learned that our relationship could last through anything, I love you with all my heart and always will forever more." He told her, Lena's eyes started to tear up at her future husband's vow, she took a deep breath and told him, "Ash when I first met you, it was a little hard for me not to resist your charm and debonair personality, you saved me more times than I can remember, you treated me like I was your princess and for that I can't thank you enough, I love you Ash and I always will." She told him, after the vows it was time for the exchanging of the rings, Ash took Lena's and vowed, "I Ash take you Lena to be my wife, to honor, cherish, and love you for the rest of our lives." He said as he put her wedding band on her, Lena vowed to do the same and put the wedding band on his finger, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The Priest announced, everyone applauded as Ash and Lena kissed, at the reception Lena and Ash danced to their wedding song " _I'll be loving you by Restless Heart"_ as she looked into the eyes of her new husband, Ash smiled at his new wife and kissed her with passion, it was time for the bouquet toss and Ash's friend Serena caught it, she looked at one of Ash's friends named Gary and blushed because they were dating for a while, when it was time for the gaudier toss Ash tossed it and Gary caught it, it was time for the couple to have their wedding cake and soon leave for their honeymoon, as people tossed rice as they ran to their car, Lena and Ash waved goodbye to all the guests and went off.

After everything they went through and just getting married one thing was for sure Lena the "Rebel Princess" trainer found her prince and truly lived happily ever after!

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading The Masked Hero and the Rebel Princess,** **I had a great time writing this adventurous tale and hope you guys loved it too! Stay tuned to my new fanfic about a girl Marissa and she meets a friend whose destiny intertwined with her dreams she's been having, so keep it here for Yugioh: destination Disney World! Plus the song I'll always be loving you was a song that my parents danced to at their wedding so I wanted that go in there!**


End file.
